Tails?
by GOD AM I
Summary: What up people? If you love hotness, sexy guys, and women then you might not like the last one because this is a guy on guy story. Just read if you don't like it after a bit just quit. By the way the gay couple has nothing to do with vlad and henry.
1. The Meeting

"Vlad what are doing" Nelly screamed when she opened the door to Vlad's room. Vlad was standing next to the wall, slamming his head against it.

"Nothing just bored" He told her with a grin and blood dripping down his forehead, covering his left eye.

"That is no reason to be doing this. Summer just started and you are just sitting up in your room doing … this" Nelly took a deep breathe and then sighed " why don't you go play with Henry"

Vlad rolled his eyes "Really Nelly he's been gone for about two weeks visiting Joss."

"Oh, well what about the girl you like named Snow."

"I don't like her that way" He stood up slamming his fist against the wall " besides she is out of town with October" His muscles began to relax and his shoulders fell slightly. Nelly could see the loneliness and abandonment in his eyes.

" I have have an idea. Lets go to the movies!" Nelly cheered with enthusiasm, while jumping up and down like a little girl.

He raised an eyebrow "umm Nelly, I'm a little to old to go to the movies with my aunt don't you think"

She slammed her foot against the ground "Poppy cocks. Your going with me."

Vlad sighed "Fine Nelly, just let me change and get a bag of O positive" Vlad new there was no debating with Nelly when she became this excited. Vlad licked his fang "The blood from my forehead is making me hungry"

* * *

Vlad sat in his seat with wide eyes at the film, terrified but also feeling something else. He could not believe Nelly dragged him to the movie theater to watch Brokeback Mountain. Vlad was so confused for he could not tell if he was appalled by the seen of two guys kissing or loved every minute of it. Nelly was sitting next to him, staring at the screen with wide eyes stuffing her mouth with popcorn.

The movie ended and Vlad jumped out of his seat and ran for the doors, with his vampire speed, as fast as he could. He stood by the door exiting the theater for Nelly. She stepped out of the theater with a grin stretched from ear to ear.

"Wow Nelly, never new you were such a pervert" Vlad said while wearing a face of disgust. Nelly just smiled at him. " I'm going to going to go use the restroom so go wait in for me at the arcade." Nelly handed Vlad a ten dollar bill and scurried of to the bathroom.

Vlad took a deep sigh and shook his head. He walked over to the arcade area and slipped in the ten dollar bill into the coin machine. The change fell and he grabbed all of them he slipped them into his pocket. The arcade was filled with people and Vlad slid in between all the people. Out of know were an elbow slammed into the side of Vlads head "Ay what the fuck" Vlad grabbed the shoulder of the guy who did it. He soon wished he didn't.

"Yeah what the fuck do you want" standing in front of Vlad was this guy about 5'11 and built well. "Speak up what the fuck do you want." Vlad stood there "What the hell man you just elbowed me in the face. Apologize." Vlad fell to the ground. Darkness began to cover his sight and in a second Vlad was out.

* * *

"Hey wake up." Vlads eyes began to twitch letting slips of light creep in eyes "Man are you ok" Vlad felt something soft and warm on the back of his head. He opened his eyes and awoke to see a man with warm eyes staring at him.

"who are you" Vlad mumbled." he rubbed his eyes and looked at the guy again. This time he noticed how hot he really was. He noticed the three piercing on each ear, his short sleek black hair, his smooth tan skin, his hard abs and biceps, and soft luscious lips. He stared at the mans warm inviting eyes. "uh dude are you ok. What's with the creepy stare"

Vlad recompose his facial expression quickly "uh sorry. What happened" Vlad rubbed his cheek "I feel like I was hit by a brick."

The man began laugh "Basically. From what I saw you were hit by a giant block head"

"Vlad… Vlad were are you" Vlad looked up and saw Nelly in the crowed screaming for him.

"Nelly I'm right here" Vlad waved her over. She rushed over almost knocking down some kids.

"Oh my god Vlad. Are you ok?" Nelly wrapped Vlad in a tight grapple.

Vlad struggled against her and finally got loose from her grip "umm yeah I think so." Vlad stumbled backwards. The young man wrapped his arm firmly around his waist.

"I think I should take him to a hospital" Vlad look up at him and stared. He didn't know what was going on. Out of know were this hot guy was holding him and why was his heart beating from it. What was going on why was he all hot.

"And who are you" Nelly questioned with a voice filled with excitement. Vlad noticed her looking at him.

"My name is Evander Da Silva. It's a pleasure to meet you. I wish it was under a better circumstance"

Nelly giggled "I wish so to." She began to fool around with him. 'oh my god is she flirting with him' Vlad grabbed Evanders' hand and walked for the door. "Bye Nelly Evander is going to take me to the hospital so I'll see you at home" Vlad dragged him out before Nelly could interject.

"So where is your car" Vlad looked randomly at all the cars trying to guess which car he drove.

"It's the black 67 Camaro with red racing strip over there" He pointed to his Camaro. Vlad just stared for what seemed like hours. Evander set his hand on Vlads shoulder. "so are we going or are we going to go or are we going to stand all day in the cold." He smiled at Vlad and headed to his car.

* * *

**PS: Hey Thanks for readin. This is just the first chapter but don't worry the next is going to be smexy I promise. :P Hope you enjoyed and please review. Please I need your love/hate whate ever just comment.**

**PS: ps: Gay love is soon to come and the next chapter will explain the title. chow. **


	2. The Night

"What the hell. Dude slow…** holy crap watch out**" Vlad covers his eyes… and peeks in between. Evander was driving down the road at 84 MPH dodging every car with out a hitch.

"Is something wrong" Evander turned to Vlad with a smile on his face.

"Of course not, I so don't want to live till my next birthday" Vlad said rolling his eyes. He stared out the window in a daze. He took a few minutes for him to process where he was.

"Where are we going? The hospital isn't around here." He stared at Evander with a confused expression.

Evander continued to keep his eyes on the road. "We are heading towards my pad" "Why" Vlad continued to stare at him.

"Because you can't go to a normal hospital…" Evander turned towards Vlad, still wearing his gorgeous smile "Because you're a VAMPIRE. And I can't go to your hospital"

Vlad froze and became pale…er. "How'd you know that? Are you a…" Vlad gulped "SLAYER" Vlad slowly began to crawl back reaching for the door with trembling hands, waiting for any sign of attack.

"PFFT. Yeah right. Do I look like I hang with that crowd. I'm something better." Vlad had to agree. Evander looked nothing like a slayer and he had no slayer equipment on him. Vlad began to relax.

"Then what are you if not a slayer? You don't feel like a Vampire." He waited a few minutes and realized he was not going to receive an answer. The seat reclined and Vlad laid back, staring out the window at the passing street lights. Vlad really did not care what Evander was as long as he wasn't a slayer there to kill him.

* * *

The car slammed to a halt. Evander stepped out of the car and Vlad figured they had arrived and got out of the car as well. Vlad looked at the building they had parked in front of. It seemed very familiar but he couldn't put his finger on it. He followed Evander through the doors which opened up into an open dance floor. The room was quiet and Vlad finally realized why the building seemed so familiar.

"You own the Crypt" Vlad stared at Evander completely dumb folded and confused.

Evander just laughed and walked to the stairs "Well some one had to own it. Did you think it was some corporate guy in a suit?"

Vlad scurried to follow him. They walked up the stairs to a heavy solid metal door and Evander pushed it open with one push. Vlad was impressed, not even he could do that with his vampire strength. They pushed on and Vlad looked around and could tell right away that Evander lived here and that they just entered the living room. Evander turn around and fell on the coach.

Vlad took his place beside him and evader turned his head " so what movie do you want to watch. Just say any movie and I will most likely have it."

"Oh really any movie" "If I say any movie I mean any." Vlad rubbed his chin for a good two minutes and finally decided on a movie. "Fine then I have a challenging one. How about An American Werewolf In Paris"

Evander turn to him with a grin. " yup I have it" "Oh My God, are you serious no one I know has even heard of it and you have it." "I'm surprised thought I thought you were going to pick a vampire movie. You seem like the kind of person that would."

He blushed, It was true he had thought of two vampire movies but decided on a werewolf movie. 'How can read me so well.' he thought to himself.

Evander popped in the movie and sat beside Vlad.

* * *

Half way through the movie Vlad began to feel cold "Umm do you have a blanket or something its pretty cold." "yeah I'll be right back." Evander got up and as fast as he was gone he was back with a blanket in hand. "Do you mind sharing with me I only have one."

Vlad began to blush wildly and turn his head slightly away from his view. "n..n..no not at all" Evander smiled and sat back down covering them with the blanket. They sat there for a few minutes and Vlad began to cuddle up next to Evander and in reply Evander wrapped his warm muscular arm around Vlad. They turned towards each other and Vlad saw warmth in Evander's eyes. Vlad kissed Evanders warm soft lips and curled his arms around Evander. Evander realized what was happening and planted his kisses upon Vlads lips and gently lifted Vlads shirt as Vlad did the same. He began to kiss Vlads smooth pale skin and Vlad mound. Vlad began to take Evanders pants off and something fluffy hit his hand. Vlad through of the blankets and screamed "**YOU HAVE A TAIL**?"

* * *

_**Sorry it took so long I get lazy and play video game, hang with friends, and Play IMVU (can't do one thing for a long time) plus my dad is nosey so when he sees me type he forces me to let him read and he doesn't know Im bi so thank you for waiting. LOVE YOU ALL. PLEASE SUPPORT.**_ 3


	3. The Morning

Evander stood up and rubbed the back of his head trying to figure out what to say "ha ha ha ha ha well yeah. I told you I'm something better then a slayer, well I'm a werewolf."

Vlad sat there half naked and in complete shock. Ten seconds ago Vlad would never had believed werewolves were real and right there was one standing right in front of him. The shock soon drew away after all he was a vampire. Why couldn't there be werewolves? He stood up and walked toward Evander and grabbed his tail. He began to pull and Evander screamed in comply.

"WHAT THE HELL" Vlad face began to grow beet red. Vlad laughed from embarrassment "sorry just wanted to check if it was real"

Evander cracked a grin and tried with no successes to hold in his laugher. In a second he was on the ground gasping for air, wrapping his arms around himself as if he was going to fall apart. Vlads face became even more red. He suddenly kicked Evander in the stomach and he squinted in reply "it wasn't that funny" "oh but it is. Is it so hard to believe in werewolves when you your self are a vampire."

Vlad turned away and head for the door " I think I should leave"

Evander Quickly rose from the ground and wrapped his arms firmly yet gently around Vlad. He moved closer to Vlads ear and whispered "Don't worry I have no intentions of hurting you." He began to nibble on Vlads ear and rubbed his dick gently. Vlad let out a soft moan. They fell on the couch and Evander moved his hand down Vlads chest to his pants and began to unzipped them pushing them of. Vlad began to kiss his lips and paced down toward his neck. Evander pinned Vlad down holding his arms and began to thrust himself in to Vlad. Evander's breath began to grow heavy. Their bodies rubbed against one another over and over again. Vlad had never felt this way before and he wished it would never stop.

* * *

The sun shined bright on Vladimir the next morning and his eyes began to blur open. He rubbed his eyes and looked at the face next to him. The sun shining on Evanders face was breath taking. Vlads stomach rawred to life and it was hungry. Vlad decided to make something for him and Evander to eat. He slid of the couch not careful not to awaken his new lover. The floor was cold so Vlad put on his socks and walked to the kitchen. Vlad opened the refrigerator and noticed every shelf was filled with meat.

Vladimir let out a small chuckle. "Evander really is a cute puppy" He noticed the top shelf held other product. He pulled down some eggs and a package which seemed to hold a stake inside. At the end of the counter sat a frilly black apron which Vlad decided to put on. The stake package was leaking blood and Vlads Fangs popped out so he decided to drain it of the sweet red liquid.

Two warm arms wrapped around Vladimir's waist and Evanders lips touched upon his whipping away the blood left on his lips. "mmh Delicious"

"What is the blood or me" Vladimir smiled. Evander chuckled. " You of course. I'm a werewolf. Not a vampire. I prefer meat over blood."

Vladimir laughed harder then he ever had and spoke in between his gasps for air " I… Could… Tell" Vladimir pointed to the refrigerator.

Evander just let a smile rise on his face. Evader released him and sat down on a seat across of the counter and stared at the cute seen of little Vladimir cooking breakfast in only a frilly apron and socks.

* * *

After breakfast they took a warm shower together, got dressed and walked outside to the car. Evander drove Vladimir home and stopped the car outside his home.

"I'll see you later love" Evander told him and drove away.

* * *

**Sorry it's so short. I'm just not a very patient person. Don't worry I'll make the next chapter really good as an apology. And I'll give you a hint. Who does Vlad meet at the Crypt? Love you all long time 3 bye **


	4. Caught In The Act

_**Evander POV**_

Evander drove away from the curb. His phone rang and he picked it up, flipped it open and answered. A deep voice rang out of it "Evander come back this is your last chance. If you chose to stay in hiding we will find you and bring you back by force….." the phone cut of and Evander sighed "shit".

_**Vlad POV**_

The door slammed behind Vlad as he walked in. "Nelly I'm home" He walked to the freezer and pulled out a package of AB negative. Fangs ripped out and he tore into the blood bag. He pulled out another bag out of the freezer and this time poured it into a mug and warmed it up.

Nelly walked down the stairs in her scrubs "Vlad why are you home so late and why did you not call"

Nelly's voice brought a cold shiver down Vlads spine. 'shit I forgot to come up with an excuse' "umm well after Evander took me hospital we walked outside and it was very late. And he happened to live near it so he let me stay the night" "sorry I forgot to call"

"It's ok dear don't worry about it" Vlad stared at Nelly in shock 'what the hell just happened I expected to hear an ear full and nothing happens' Nelly smile grew wider "We should invite him over for dinner some time after going through all that for you" Vlad felt like he was going to through up. So that's why she didn't care.

"I'm off to work I'll be home later. There is leftovers in the frig. Bye" Bye Nelly" Vlad walked over to the door waved her off and walked to the microwave to fetch his mug. After he sat on the couch and grabbed the remote for the T.V.

While Vlad flipped through the channels his phone began to ring playing the ring tone "Flashlight" by Darren Styles. He crawled over on to his back and reached for it. He grabbed it answered "Hello Vlad …" "snow is that you" She replied with a cheerful little girls voice "Of course its me. My drudge senses where tingling off the charts last night so I decided too call you to see what's up"

'shit' Vlad was freaking out how could he tell his psychotic drudge that he was gay and he made love to a werewolf last nigh. 'raaaaaahhhh what the hell am I supposed to say she's crazy and obsessed with me. What the hell am I supposed to do' "umm snow nothing happened. Maybe you're just sick" Vlad could hear her pouting in the background "fine don't tell me but remember this. I WILL FIND OUT" and she hung up. Vlad sat there for a few minutes stunned. "WHAT TH FUCK" Vlad screamed out to no one throwing his arms in the air. He sat back on the couch and thought about the situation.

On one hand he could tell her and only god knows what would happen or….. He could try to hide it and never ever let her find out. Vlad laid on the couch and tried to ignore what was going to happen with Snow. He turned on the T.V. and switched to the most cheesy Vampire movie in the world "Twilight". I mean really sparkly vampires. PFFT please.

* * *

The ringing of Vladimir's phone abruptly awoke Vlad causing him to fall of the couch, slamming his head against the wall. He pushes him self up, while rubbing the back of his head. He quickly stands up grabbing a hold of the phone and flipping it open. "Umm hello" Vlad hears the caller chuckle a little " hello Love did I call at a bad time" Vlad lets a smile grow on his face "No I just woke up. So what's up."

" Well I wanted to know if you wanted to go have dinner with me and then maybe we can go to the Crypt" Vlad blushed wildly this would be their first date ,technically. "of… of course yeah totally" "Ok I'll pick you up in about an hour. Oh wear something nice. Love you always" Vlad nose bleed and his face went from pink to red. "L..L…Love you to" and the phone went blank. Vlad Hung up and rushed up stairs to get ready.

Fifty six minutes later Vlad was sitting outside of his house on the porch swing in black dress pant with chains hanging on the side, black dress shirt customized with silver coffin buttons and blood shed wrist cuffs, and stylish pointy shoes. He was switching the song on his ipod to Bella Morte - "On the Edge" when Evander's car comes to a sliding into the driveway.

The window rolls down and Evander takes a look at Vlad "nice". Vlad blushes "thanks you're not to bad your self" Evander laughs and lets out a smile "I hope so for where I'm taking you". They Pull out of the driveway and head to the restaurant.

* * *

They drive out of the parking lot after having a very nice and expensive meal at a five star Italian restaurant.

"oh my god that was amazing" Evander grabs his and kisses him on the cheek "I hope you liked the meal. That place is one of my favorite restaurants. Me and the owner go way back. So where to now after all the night is still young" Vlad turns stretches his arms out and lets out a big yawn "Can't we just go back to your place and watch a cheesy movie and maybe something else" Vlad blushes at the last words he say but doesn't look away because he meant it. Evander looks into his eyes and sighs in a playful way " you win. Although I will tell you that you missed out on an all express free night of whatever you wanted" Vlad just rolls his eyes " but I guess it will be nice to have you all to my self." Vlad blushes and gives him a kiss on the lips almost causing them to crash into the car driving the opposite way.

* * *

_**SNOW POV**_

Snow was back in town from her trip with October and they missing the Goth seen. Luckily for them the Crypt was only a little drive away. They got to the club and meet up with every one. They sat down gulped down their cups of _BLOOD. "_So where did you guys go to" Sprat said while poring sugar down his throat "We went to san jose, cali to go see Octobers _WEREWOLF_ cousin" "wow not many people do the masquerade of werewolf's, every one is more into vampires"

October taps Snow on the shoulder and yells in Snows ear "Hey your boyfriend just walked in." Snow jumped out of hear seat and was no on the seat looking towards the entrance. She screams in his direction trying to grab is attention but failed so she jumps down and dances through the crowd. She falls a few feet away from Vlad and a mysterious man and when she looks up she sees Vlad take a deep log kiss from the man.

"WHAT THE FUCK" Vlad looks over and has the eyes of a prey caught by its hunter.

* * *

**Sorry it took so long. But its longer then the last two chapters and finally Snow is in the story line. Not much love in this one but the next one will so don't worry. ;D Love you all long time. Please review if I don't get up to 14 reviews bye the time I'm done typing the next chapter I'm going to end it and there will be many incomplete mysteries like who was it that called Evander.**


	5. Thump

'oh no. why did she have to see it' "umm hey snow, when did you get back" Vlad was scared more then when D'Ablo snuck into his room while he was asleep.

Snow pushed her self of the floor and was now standing right in Vladimir's face "What the hell was that Vlad. Why were you kissing that guy, what happpend to us, what about me." She gazed at evan with disgust and then turned back to Vlad with eyes angrier then the devil himself. "Who is this guy"

Vlad shot back from terror "well umm you see" Evan wrapped his arms around Vlads neck and nibbled on his ear and then gazed casually towards Snow "I'm, his, boyfriend" The words rang through her ears like a car alarm and her mouth dropped, wordless. He smiled at her and she straitened herself up, Screaming at the top of her lungs "Fuck you he is mine I waited for ever for him to be done with Meredith and there is no way I'm going to let you take him from me." The music stopped and every head in the crowd turned toward them. Eyes glaring on them, snow turned away and began across the dance floor toward the fire exit.

"Snow stop" Vlad broke from Evanders arms. Evander grabbed his wrist with fear of loss but vlad turned and with eye's filled with tears said, "let go of me you mutt" Evanders grasp weakened and vlad broke away chasing after the girl. He dashed across the floor till he broke through the door. Pulling up his hands he curled them towards his mouth and yelled out into the cold air "SNOW I'M SOR…" He was interrupted by a thump to his head and a load howl...

* * *

**Ok so I am so sorry i have not updated but I started this during summer and I though i would finish it before school started but i began working on my own novel and never finished. SO now that I'm a senior in high school it is harder for me to find time to write, with there being me trying to do homework, hang with friends, deal with my satanic dad, and dating even though... sigh my boyfriend dumped me... hahaha it hurt but it was only two weeks so who cares but again I'm sorry i figured i would add a little something something for all the good little boys and girls out there still loving it and reviewing it. thank you all love ya. It's you that keep me going.**

**PS: if any of you live in san jose cali i would love to meet up to get help on my story. thanks heart you all  
**


	6. Prison

Vlads eyes blurred as he tried to open them," rrrrrruuughhh, where am I?" He heard a reply from a deep strong voice "You are under our care Vladimir Tod" Vlad's eyes blew open and he thrashed around noticing his arms and legs bound by chains. The floor was cold and damp, while the air wrenched of rotted flesh.

"WHO ARE YOU. WHAT DO YOU WANT." Vlad waited minutes wondering if the man was still there until a reply came. Out from the dark of the room came a tall tanish man. The man was tailored in black baggy jeans and a black shirt. A long scare ran from his eye down through his neck and vlad tinged toward the idea of having it cut into him. The man walked closer and grabbed vlads face turning it as if he was memorizing every inch of his face then walk back towards the center of the room where a chair stood. He sat down and crossed his legs.

" I am Ricardo a well acquainted friend of Evander. I am also the leader of the resistance." the man spoke keeping eye contact with vlad at all times never showing any emotion. Vlad realized from the sound of his voice and the way he looked, that he was not much older then him and evan.

" If you are friends with Evander then why are you doing this." Vlad screamed out.

Ricardo's eyes bright up and he stood with a quick paste "Because he stole something from me and has betrayed our kind. He is an embarrassment to us and he must be punished." He circled vlad like a shark, pacing back and forth. Vlad was nervous and sweating hard. "Fine what ever. What douse this have to do with me? What did I do?"

Ricardo's mouth turned into an ugly grin "You. You are cause of the embarrassment and you shall play as our bait." Vlads face turned to confusion. "What do you mean embarrassment?"

Ricardo stopped walking and knelt down to face level of vlad, "You are a filthy leach and that mutt has become romantically entangled with you. It is one of our oldest rules. NEVER BEFRIEND A VAMPIRE. Your kind are filthy and disgusting. And that bastard who stole my seat of power over us moon children has gone and broken that rule and is even trying to create an alliance with your filthy kind." He stood up and spat on him. "You should consider your self lucky I left you alive because my plan will work with you alive or dead." Vlads face broke with terror and Ricardo smiled and walked out opening a big iron prison door.

Vlad shrunk into his knees and cried till he fell asleep. All alone.

* * *

**hahaha sorry for it being so short but i logged on today and saw a load of new reviews about people wanting me to update fast and someone, not giving names *cough **otisotis, vladandotislover **cough cough*, told me now and today or tomorrow, so what did i do? I was like damn now I gotta do it. So here it is. sorry if it's to mean, i just fought with my dad and i am just fead up with his bull so this is how it turned out. **

**love you all keep reviewin it's what keeps me going. oh and if there are any guys lookin for someone such as mwa, add me on facebook... also girls but I'm lookin more for guys. and again has to be from san jose. but hell just add me to talk.**

My name is Tyler Botelho my photo is a red plate with my cooking.

**again love ya all** ^_^


End file.
